To live the death of the undead
by Ryan Kembler
Summary: death vampire taito daiken osato(osamu/yamato)? Yamato is killed saving a child, but he's not as dead as the digi-destened think.
1. So much so little

**To live the death of the undead.**

By: Ryan Kembler.

A/N: whoo! I thought of this idea while sitting in a car on the way to the store o.o;; I like it though, I think its fairly different, except for the way Yamato dies. Sounds like the first episodes of yu yu hakusho, which is strange, because I wasn't really aiming for that n.n; oh well, I'll live, ne? 

Warning(s): **SHOUEN AI/YAOI!!! **Taito, Daiken, Osato? **HET/STRAIGHT STUFF!! **Takari.  

R&R PLEASE!!

~**~**~**~

Yamato hated school. Not just hated, loathed. But what normal teenager didn't, after all? Not that the blond cared about all of them, and the moment he just cared about himself, hating school, more then anything. No, actually Yamato hated Mondays more then anything. Monday mornings when he had to go to school, yeah, that was it. 

That was just what this was, a Monday morning, and he was on his way to school. Not to mention he was late by at least twenty minuets, and on top of that he had to walk. His father was out of town, along with the car, and he was stuck either walking or taking the bus, which he had missed today, having woken up late. The blond muttered to himself as he slammed the button for the cross walk. Muttering to himself, he watched the light flash 'walk' in Katakana, and stepped off the curb, walking foreword. 

Stepping on the curb across the street, Yamato felt something pulling at the back of his mind and turned around. The sign flashed 'don't walk' in katakana, but a little boy ran out in the street, chasing a soccer ball. Not only that, but a dark green car was rushing toward the kid at a speed that was far over the limit, with a cop car chasing after it. 

Something snapped inside of the blond. He heard the mother of the kid scream out the little boy's name. Takaru. He couldn't help but snap. His bag dropped to the ground and he threw himself on the child, protectively. The little boy cried out, scared, and clung to him, the ball forgotten, as it rolled off to the side. Something impacted with Yamato's side, and he was sent flipping thought the air, finally landing on that side again, before it all went black for him.

The car skidded to a stop, and a man jumped out. He was wearing a blue outfit. A cop car pulled up beside him, avoiding the boy on the street. The cop jumped out and rushed over to Yamato. He felt for a pulse, before prying the unconscious's boys arms off of the little boy, who was covered in blood. Yamato's blood. "Call an ambulance!" The police man called out, and a random person pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number for the hospital. 

The child's mother rushed over and hugged her son, who seemed to have no injuries what so ever, aside from that he was covered in blood. She cried both out of joy for her child's life and sorrow for the boy who saved him.

"Does anyone know this boy?" The cop asked, looking around. The woman shook her head. 

"He just was just walking by, and turned around just in time." The woman told him, gripping her crying child tightly. The little boy seemed to be aware of what was going on, because he was reaching out toward Yamato and sobbing loudly. 

"His bag is over there." A voice said, but no one seemed to see the person who spoke. A young woman brought it over to the cop and he pulled out Yamato's wallet, looking inside. 

"His name is Yamato Ishida." He told them, reading from a piece of notebook paper shoved into the wallet next to his school I.D., where the blond was sticking out his tongue and had one eye closed, that read 'in case of emergency.' "He goes to a nearby school. I need to call this boy's father, may I please use someone's phone?" 

The woman handed her phone to him, and he dialed Mr. Ishida's work number.

~**~**~**~

Takaru was bored. He was done with his test, and still have forty minuets to go before the test was supposed to be over. His teacher continued to tell him to work on his test, and every time he told her he was done, she shook her head and told him to do it again. He yawned and rested his head on the desk. 

Suddenly the phone on the teacher's desk went wild, and everyone looked up, except Takaru. Silently he wished that it were something for him, ANYTHING, to get him out of this hell of a classroom.

"Takaru. Please report to the front desk, you're father is here to pick you up." 

Heh, so it had worked. The young blood grabbed his things and rushed out of the room with one last wave to Hikari. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall, suppressing the urge to skip, not in the least bit phased by the strangeness of his father coming to pick him up. 

He was DEFIANTLY not prepared for what happened.

His father nearly tackled him in a hug, about ready to sob out. The young blond blinked, not having a clue what was going on. His father coked out a few words, and he didn't understand all but two. He didn't need to.

"Yamato" and "Hospital." 

"Nani!?" Takaru yelled, shoving his father back and staring up at him wide-eyed. His father took a deep breath and repeated himself.

"Yamato was hit by a car, and is in the hospital." 

Takaru's eyes widened more then one would think humanly possible, even in an anime, and he choked out "Onii-chan? Byooin(Hospital, thought it may be spelled wrong)?" His father nodded and he burst into tears, not caring that he looked like a child. His brother was in the hospital! Hit by a car!"

His father picked him up and carried him to the car. He sobbed like a child still, as his father strapped him in. At the moment Takaru didn't care… his brother… in the hospital…

Takaru had always hated hospitals since he could remember. He knew it had something to do with Yamato in the first place. Ah, that's right. When Takaru was 4 he had been playing with a pair of scissors. Yamato had yelled at him for it, and he has thrown the scissors at him. He had gotten his Onii-chan deep in the left hand, and had to watch as they stitched it up. He remembered that Yamato hadn't cried, and had tried not to himself. But his Okaa-sama told him it was ok to cry, because he was worried about Yamato. He thought that his Okaa-sama would be mad because he had been the one to hurt Onii-chan, but Yamato told Okaa-sama and Otoo-kun that he had been running with the scissors and fallen. They had been mad at Onii-chan. 

And now here he was, still crying. 

He heard his father mutter that his mother would be meeting them there, and he sniffled, rubbing his eyes and drying his tears. He knew this time it wasn't his fault that his Onii-chan had been hurt, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

~**~**~**~

Hikari walked out of class when her cell rang. She answered it, wondering who would know just when Lunch was to call her. She smiled when she heard Takaru say "Moshi, Moshi." 

"Moshi, Moshi! Takaru-chan, Ogenki desu ka?" The child of light asked cheerfully, smiling as she waved over Daisuke, Miyako, and Iroi.

"Bad." Takaru replied simply. His voice was tired and cold, and it sounded as if he had been screaming for three hours straight. 

"Nani? Whats wrong, Takaru-chan?" Hikari asked, worry playing all over her features. Her laughing friends stopped suddenly with one look at her face.

"Onii-chan is in the hospital." Takaru told her, his voice playing out no emotion what so ever. 

Hikari nearly dropped the phone. She didn't say anything, just stood there, her hand shaking and her mouth open. She sputtered a bit, and Daisuke grabbed the phone from her.

"Listen here, you jerk! Leave Hikari-sama alone, she—"

"Daisuke no baka." Takaru said.

Daisuke blinked confused. "Nani? Takaru-kun?"

"Hai, baka. Give the phone back to Hikari-sama."

Daisuke complied, a confused look on his face. What would _Takaru_ say to _Hikari_ to make her react like _that_?

Hikari gripped the phone with both hands, so that she wouldn't drop it. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when to get here." Takaru told her. "Come by after school, ne? Please bring Taichi-kun." 

Hikari nodded, even thought he couldn't see it, and said her good-byes before hanging up. 

"Daijoobu desu ka, Hikari-sama?" Miyako asked, worried for her evolution partner and friend. 

Hikari looked over at her, her eyes wide and sad. She was silent for a few minuets before she sighed and looked at the ground, before opening her mouth to tell them what had happened.

~**~**~**~

Taichi muttered to himself as he walked outside of his high-school and fell against the wall. He should have known he couldn't trust Yamato with a school project. He was supposed to bring the poster that the two had spent all week end working on, but of coarse, the blond hadn't showed up. He glared at the ground in front of him, before he heard the voice of his little sister.

"Onii-chan?"

Taichi looked up, blinking. What was his little sister doing there? They never met after school unless it was planned by their mother or to go to the digital world. By the look on the light child's face something bad had happened to someone she knew. 

"Hai, Hikari-chan?" He asked, pulling himself from the cement that he was leaning on. By the look on her face, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, however his courage pushed him on, and he decided that covering his ears and running wouldn't be a good idea. 

"Yamato-kun is in the hospital."

Taichi shook his head. He didn't think he had heard her right. Did she just say that Yamato was in the hospital? "Run that by me again, sis?" 

"Yamato-kun is in the Hospital." Hikari repeated, her voice sounding like a drones. "I don't know the details, but we need to get there fast. Daisuke-kun is going to pick up Ken-sama and meet up with us there with the others and Takaru-chan." But Taichi didn't catch any of that. All he caught was that Yamato… HIS best friend… HIS Yamato… was in the hospital. Injured, hurt, suffering. That couldn't be… no…

The brown haired boy managed to nod and follow his sister to his car, get in, and drive without even blinking.

~**~**~**~

Yamato lay in bed, badly beaten up. His ribs where bandaged, as where the side of his head and his right shoulder, where he had both been hit and landed. Although he had managed to save the little boy from most injury, he himself had not been so lucky. If he woke up, he would not be able to write for a period of time unless he learned left handed, and it was a very slim that he was going to wake up in the first place. He had lost a lot of blood, and still was slowly.

A dark figure stood by his bed, watching him resting. The dark figure new his stage of life very well, for he had been in it himself before it had happened to him. Before _he_ had come along. 

'You will become a great master one day' he had said, a smile playing across his lips. 'you will know who you're apprentice shall be, and you will take him in as I took you in. You will kill him, but save him from a death more shameful then the one he has. You will give him an undead death, as I have given you.' 

'but I don't want to.' He responded. 'I don't want to curse him like you did me!'

Yet here he was, giving this boy an undead death, as his master had done to him, and as his master's master before him. 

The dark man sighed and walked out of the shadows. His spiky blue hair fell a bit over his eyes, and his black glasses framed his face, all thought he did not need them. They where a comport item form when he had still been alive. His skin was as white as a snow covered hill, and his lips where tinted blue. Beneath them play two perfectly shaped in fangs just behind his normal k-nines. He was fairly tall, although he had been young when he died; he had changed himself to be older, having the power to do that. He wore dark midnight blue, and black, as it blend in better in the dead of night. 

As the blond lay before him, he wondered which fate would be worse for him. A fate where he may never wake up, or a fate where he will never see anyone he loves again. 

Osamu sighed to himself, and looked at the ceiling. "Ara… Ken-chan, what would you do in this situation?" 


	2. In death there is life

To live the death of the undead. 

Chapter 2: In death there is life. 

Warning(s) for this chapter: **DEATH! Shounen ai moments! **

Taichi and Hikari arrived in time to see Takaru burst troughs the emergency room doors with Daisuke yelling after him. The chocolate haired boy easily caught the blond and held him, as the younger boy twisted and turned, sobbing. After a few minuets the blond gave up as Daisuke slowly walked up, not saying anything. Takaru broke down and leaned into the Taichi's embrace, crying. "Let me go…" he whimpered. "I want to jump in front of a car so that I can die and be with Onii-chan." 

Taichi's eyes snapped all the way open, and his mouth opened and closed, forming no words. He looked at Daisuke, who looked away and nodded sadly, tears threatening to spill from his, all ready red, eyes. Taichi fell to his knees, still holding the sobbing Takaru, and said nothing. 

Somehow the four of them managed to pull themselves back inside, where the others where sitting. Ken was curled into one of the seats, his face buried into his knees and shaking every once in a while with silent sobs. Mr. Ishida was talking to a woman who was holding the hand of a little boy, who looked shocked more then anything. Miyako was sitting with Iori, who where both silent and staring at the same spot on a nearby wall. Daisuke walked over to Takaru's mother, who seemed relatively calm considering the fact that her son just died. Sora was on the phone the Mimi in America, and by the looks of it, telling Mimi that she would call when she knew the date of the funeral. 

Mr. Ishida walked slowly over to Taichi and pulled him over to the woman. "Mrs. Ninn." He said to her, "this is… was… Yamato's best friend, Taichi. There wasn't a day they spent away from one another." 

The woman, Mrs. Ninn, bowed to Taichi sadly. "Konnichi wa" she told him sadly. "Yamato-kun saved my son here, Takaru." She put a hand on the little boy's hair, and he looked up at Taichi sadly, as if to say 'I'm sorry.' "It was a very brave thing that he did, throwing himself in front of the car like he did. He… was a very brave boy." She bowed her head sadly and picked up her son, before sitting down beside Ken, who seemed to curl away from her.

The little boy, Takaru-Chibi, blinked at Ken and reached out to touch his shoulder, as if to say that it wasn't his fault. However Ken didn't react quite the way everyone would think. The violet haired boy screamed and jumped back, eyes wide, and fell to the floor. He backed into a corner, and curled into a ball again, eyes poking out over the top of his knees. "Don't touch me." He told everyone. "Don't talk to me. I killed him… I killed them both… They both died because of me… because of me…" his eyes went blank and he hit the floor.

Everyone was jolted from the shocked stage as Daisuke rushed foreword and picked up the child of kindness, following a nurse to a room. 

~**~**~**~

He was in pain. It felt like every part of his body was on fire, even thought he was cold. It hurt to open his eyes, although the only think surrounding him was darkness. He couldn't breath, then again, that may have been because he was in a small box with no air holes.

And then… it all stopped. The pain stopped, the heat and the cold stopped, and the need for air stopped. He blinked, and the darkness around him went away. He was in a box of some sort… and naked, although he didn't seem to notice that.

Osamu watched as the box Yamato's seeming to be dead body popped open and the blond poked his head out. 

"Welcome." The dark haired boy told him. "To the walk of the dead." 

~**~**~**~

_Who's that little boy?_

_He's so cute!_

_Look at his hair! And those eyes! Wai kawaii!!_

_Is that his older brother?_

_What a nice looking boy._

_Is that Osamu Ichijoji!?_

_Nani!?_

_He's a genius! _

_His little brother must be so proud!_

_I hope he takes after him!!_

_What the!?_

_Holy shit!_

_Ichijoji-sama just got hit by a car!_

_Hello? Hello!? Can you hear me!? Wake up!_

**ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!**

'nani… what was that scream? Was that… me? Osamu-kun? That must have been when he died… ugh… why do I have such a head-ake… what happened? Where am I?'

"Ken! Wake up! Come on, you can't stay passed out! It's scaring me! Wake up!!"

'Eh? Daisuke-chan? What's he doing here… where _is_ here…? I can't remember anything that happened…'

"Ken-chan… wa… u… do… die… o… me…!"

'ara! Daisuke-chan! You're cutting out! I can't hear you! DAISUKE-CHAN!'

**He's nothing going to hear you. He can only hear me.**

'na…nani? That voice… I know that voice… you…  no! You're gone! Yamato-san helped me fight you off!'

Yes, and now that he's gone I'm back and you can't do anything about it, Ken Ichijoji. You're just like your brother, Evil, and I'm going to make sure you stay that way.

'no! no!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!'

Ken's eyes snapped open, and Daisuke's eyes lit up. He tackled the Kindness child in a hug and sobbed on him, letting everything out: Yamato's death, him passing out, and everything he could think of. 

Ken hugged him tightly and whispered words of comport to the goggle-wearing leader. Daisuke continued to sob, and eventually fell asleep in Ken's arms. The kindness boy smiled to himself, and if one looked closely, they could see that his eyes where the same before the Kaizer was defeated. 

Suddenly his eyes inverted and he clenched his hair, speaking out loud to himself. "No… I won't… let you take… over… its my body… not yours!" 

'Hn. I'll give in to you're little game now Ichijoji, but I can assure you that I'll come back again, and when I do you won't be able to hold me off!'

~**~**~**~

"What the fuck do you mean that his body is GONE!?" Mr. Ishida was very upset. Not only did his oldest son just die, now his body was missing, and the details where all leading up to something crazy.

The nurse shook her head, quite scared by his outburst(s). "The detectives say that the box was destroyed from the inside." She said, fiddling with the clipboard in her tanned hands. 

"What, so he just _walked away_?!" The man yelled, thinking the idea was crazy.

"Its not the first time, sir." The nurse blushed. "The last time it was with a boy named Osamu Ichijoji, and before that, Sato Hikomi. I have no idea who before that, but it _has_ happened before. Although the bodies where never found, sir." With that she turned and shirred away, eager to get away from the crazy man.

Takaru fell into his seat, listening to the conversation and watching the nurse run. What did that mean? That his brother was alive? That someone had taken his brother's body? She said the bodies where never found. So was Yamato-Onii-chan alive or dead!? The blond sighed as his mother and father disused what to do without the funeral if they didn't have a body. After a while they chose that they would still have one without the body, and once it was found, they would have to have another…

_If_ it was found, that was. 

~**~**~**~

"So what are you saying, I'm _dead_?" Yamato asked, looking at the man beside him. The blond was wrapped in a dark green cloak that Osamu had brought for him to wear, even thought he wasn't able to feel cold. They where currently in a car with a driver that had introduced herself as "Hoshi," and then kept rather quiet. Yamato could have sworn she was eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Undead." Osamu corrected, staring out the opposite window. 

The blond rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, then turned to look out the window next to him. 

Osamu, as he had introduced himself, told him that he was now a vampire. Yamato, although he had never believed in such things, knew it was the truth right away, although it might have been the inside his mouth.  Then Osamu has exclaimed that to the living word: he was dead. He was never aloud to speak to his friends or family again. Yamato had been fairly upset, but agreed with him after a while: if he was seen after they had clearly put him as dead: heartbeat and all, then he would probably be put in a test tube or something crazy like that. That and he didn't want to put his friends at risk.

The car stopped outside a large castle after about four hours, and the three of them stepped out. Hoshi opened the front door and bowed, then closed it behind them. They where greeted by maids and butlers. They all bowed to Osamu, who blew it off like it was nothing and walked to the stairs.

There stood a man with a long black ponytail and blood red eyes. He was dressed in dark red clothing, and was obviously the head honcho around here, by the way Osamu bowed low before him. Yamato quickly decided he should to, and did. When he stood, the man was smiling.

"I've heard that you excepted you're fate rather quickly." He said, and the blond wondered how he knew. He laughed. "I am Sato, Osamu's master. Therefore I have a telepathic link with him. He is you're master, so you will form one with him. Welcome to our little vampire clan, Yamato. I hope you're comfortable, you will be staying here for the rest of eternity." He smiled, bearing his fangs, and 4 people walked down the stairs to stand beside him, two on each side.

The first one on the right had purple hair that fell to his shoulders and dark gray eyes. He was dressed in dark violet and had his arms crossed, looking un-amused.

The second one on the right was a girl, with light brown hair. She was dressed in a dark turquoise color, and her light blue eyes where warm with welcome, as she smiled at him.

The one on the left outside had blond hair like Yamato's, only with red streaks. He wore the same dark blue that Osamu wore, and his eyes where dark brown.

The boy on the inside left was young. His hair was dark blue and shoulder length, which reminded Yamato of Ken-kun. His eyes where the same violet/blue, and he dressed in light gray. 

"These are the rest of my old apprentices. Eeihon" the Purple haired boy bowed "Lila" the girl curtsied in her dress "Akira" the ken-looking boy bowed "and Rai" the other blond bowed. "Akira, would you be so kind as to show Yamato his room?" 

The Ken-look-a-like… Akira… nodded and began to walk up the stairs. Yamato calmly followed him, taking in the beauty of the place around him. 


	3. You hold me like I'm alive

To live the death of the undead

Chapter 3: You hold me like I'm alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of the characters, other then the other vampires… but you can use them if ya want, I really don't care. I am only using the characters to torture them with my flu-infested mind, and I am not making any money off of this. 

A/N: I have a bloody nose… greeeeeat.

Warnings for this chapter: **YAOI!! **Osato. **SHOUNEN AI!! **Daiken, hints of Taito. **HET!!!** Takari. **DEATH MENTIONED! CUSSING! CRYING! EVIL!**

Akira had always been a quiet boy. He liked to keep to himself, and only spoke when spoken too. To him, it didn't matter what others thought of him. 

Even when he had become a vampire, that didn't change.

His parents and older brother had been killed in a fire just before he was turned. He could still hear the sounds of them screaming, if he listened closely enough. Sato had carried him out of the fire, and asked him if he had anything to live for. He had told him no, he didn't have anything to keep him going. His parents where dead. His Brother was dead. His life was ruined.

He became a Vampire that night.

Unlike the others, he had been awake when it had happened. They where lucky that they hadn't been, because the pain still echoed in his mind, as his body died around him, and his heart stopped beating. He still remembered screaming for three hours straight, as the pain covered his entire body.

But he hadn't been alone as it happened. Osamu had been there with him. Osamu… The older boy reminded him of his older brother. He looked a lot like him, aside from the glasses and his brother's brown eyes. However both had blue, spiked hair and fairly pail skin. 

Osamu told him that he reminded him of his younger brother, or at least what he remembered of him. He commented that he didn't remember anything about his life, except a little violet haired boy screaming 'ONII-CHAAAAAN!!' and then darkness… 

Akira had then realized that he was beginning to forget things, too. Sato told him to remember only one thing from his human life, and to hold on to that memory, no matter what. 

And so he chose his older brother, Riku, to remember. And that kept him sane for all the years he lived in the vampire cove, hidden behind a large hill…

His violet eyes fell on Yamato, as the blond walked behind him, silent. Neither said anything, in a silent under standing that they did not want to talk about how they came to be this way. They walked for what seemed like hours, before reaching what looked to be a normal, every day door.

"Here you are." Akira told him, opening the door. Yamato took in the whole room, but did not go in. So he knew Akira had more to say. The violet-eyed boy smiled. "You will find you're self starting to forget things… things that seem normal to you. You're mother's name, you're fathers age… everything. You can only remember one thing from you're life, and if you hang on to it, you will never forget it… but choose wisely, for it will be you're _only_ link to you're past."

Yamato nodded, and closed the door as Akira left. He turned to the balcony, and opened the glass doors. Stepping out onto the balcony, he thought to himself… what to remember? Takaru? No… as much as he loved his little brother, there was someone more important…

Chocolate brown flashed in front of his eyes. Laughter filled his ears. He could still feel the glue on his hands, as they pasted paper onto paper. A promise to bring it to school, to keep there grades up.

Taichi. He would never, ever forget Taichi. 

~**~**~**~**~

Daisuke awoke to someone holding him. He blinked twice, and pushed something soft and violet out of his eyes. In doing so, he found himself inches away from Ken's sleeping face. The second goggle boy blushed a soft pink color, but did not move, in fear of waking the other boy. 

The doctors had found nothing wrong from Ken. They had commented that it was probably just a bad memory, or something. But Daisuke knew better then that. He knew what Yamato had meant to Ken… The blond had helped him get rid of the last little bits of the Kaizer, and open up to the rest of the group. Yamato had also been a loner when he was Ken's age, and the two found themselves being good friends.

But now Yamato was gone… and Ken was blaming himself. Daisuke had heard from the child of kindness that his brother had died the exact same way… being hit by a car. He had told him, monotone, with his hair falling in his eyes, that he still remembered that day, clearly. 

Daisuke slowly ran his tanned hand trough Ken's soft, silky violet hair. He vowed to himself that he would help the child of kindness trough all this, no matter what it took. The violet haired boy did not stir, and if it where not for his light breath's againts Daisuke's lips, the goggle boy would have thought him dead. 

A door opened behind him, but he chose to ignore it. He could feel eyes on him, but thought nothing of it. Even if his friends thought he and Ken where… well… they would think nothing of it. They lived in Japan, and there it was excepted as well as a boy and a girl together. 

"Daisuke-kun?" Miyako's voice rang out from behind him, but he didn't answer. He knew she would continue without him telling her to. "Takaru's mother is taking him home…I just thought you might want to say good bye, since he won't be at school for a while." 

There was a moment of silence, and then Miyako smiled and Daisuke pulled himself slowly away from Ken. The Violet haired boy mumbled something in his sleep, and snuggled into the pillow where the chocolate haired boy had been, pressing his thumb againts his lips lightly. The purple haired girl smiled to herself. She had long ago given up on her feelings for Ken, for she knew that the boy was more attracted to males. Honestly, in her heart, she had known it all along. 

She then followed Daisuke out into the waiting area, where shouting could be heard. The two looked at each other, and broke into a run, reaching the much-to-clean and crowded room to see Takaru, in tears, screaming at his mother, with Hikari trying to calm him down.

"No!" The blond screamed, tears rolling freely down his eyes. He pointed an accusing finger at his mother. "She's not coming to onii-chan's funereal!" A few people gasped, thought most where giving his mother strange looks. "She never cared about Onii-chan! Look at her! She's not even crying! He's dead, mother! DEAD! He's not coming back! Never! NEVER! And you don't care! YOU DON'T CARE!!" He broke down in tears, and fell to his knees, along with Hikari, who kept her hands wrapped around him. She said nothing, as she rocked the boy back in forth, and he fell againts her, sobbing into her shoulder, soaking her with his salty tears.

Now most of the people in the waiting room where giving Takaru's mother a strange look. She blushed under there gaze, but said nothing, as she watched her little Takaru… her angel… sob over the loss of a boy whom she always thought dangerous. 

"I did it…" Takaru whispered, although his voice quiet, his mother could still hear him. "With the scissors… Onii-chan said it was him… he hadn't been running with them, Okaa-sama… I threw them at him… I did it… It was my fault. I'm so sorry, Onii-chan… please forgive me." He once again buried his face into Hikari's shoulder, thought his time he was not sobbing; only crying silently and wordlessly. 

His mother and father both stared at him, a bit surprised. All along, they had thought it was Yamato whom had cut his hand… after all, he had confessed to doing so, hadn't he? But all along, it had been Takaru? 

No one said anything, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of ambulances outside, trying to save the lives of other people that went in and out of the hospital, every day.

~**~**~**~**~

Ken awoke to his head hurting, and Daisuke gone. He didn't bother to sit up, for he had no reason to. He didn't move, aside from his chest moving with each breath, and his eyes blinking when need be. The only sound he heard was people walking down the hall ways… they hadn't even bothered to hook him up to anything, since there was supposedly nothing wrong with him.

'But there _is_ something wrong with me.' He thought to himself. 'And I can sum him up in one word. Evil.'

**Oh, I'm so flattered!**

'Hn. You would be.'

**Oh Kenny… don't be so mad… I'm just going to take over you're body now!**

'What!? no! nooooo!'

Daisuke entered the room to see Ken standing at the window, staring outside at the trees and grass. The dark haired boy placed a hand on the violet eyed child of kindness's shoulder, and in turn Ken turned to look at him, blinking a few times. 

"You going to be ok, Ken?" Daisuke asked, and there was a moment of silence. Then, Ken nodded, his violet hair falling in his face. He hugged Daisuke lightly, and the tanned boy smiled, taking in the sent of Ken's hair. He wanted to stay like that, forever, with the child of kindness… 

Ken's eyes opened as he watched the door open, and Taichi step in. He smiled, and realized Daisuke. 

And, after a long, sad day at the hospital, everyone went home. 

~**~**~**~**~

"Wow, this poster's going to be the best in the whole class!"

Taichi… 

"You promise to bring it tomorrow, right?"

I'm so Sorry… 

"Great! We'll have the best poster there!"

I failed you… 

"We're sure to get an A now!"

I broke my promise… 

            "Ja ne, Yamato!"

_Taichi…_

_Taichi!_

"YAMATO!"

The blond gasped as he sat up, his head nearly smacking into the dark haired Osamu's. 

He felt like he was going to throw up, his whole body was shaking, and he felt like he couldn't get enough air, even thought he knew that he didn't need it to live. He cast his bright blue eyes on Osamu, and without even saying anything, asked: "What's wrong with me?" 

Osamu wrapped his arms around Yamato, holding him close. "You're having blood withdrawals." He told him. Blue eyes looked up at him, confused, as the blond continued to gasp for air. Osamu frowned. "You need to feed, or else you will perish." With that he reached behind him, and brought something from a table that Yamato had not seen before. He placed the glass to the blonds lips, and aloud him to drink its contains. 

When the blond was done, he signed in relief and fell back againts Osamu. "Thank you." He whispered, while whipping the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of the same robe he had been wearing before. 

Osamu smiled at him, and played with his soft, golden hair. He pulled the blond close to him, and continued to run his hand trough his golden locks. "You're welcome, Yamato." He said, while leaning in and whispering in the blonde's ear, "my Yamato…" before nipping at his neck. Yamato gasped, but didn't complain. He had been a virgin when he died… hadn't he…? Never the less, the dark haired boy's lips working wonders felt oh so very _good_…

Akira sighed and closed the door, pressing his back againts the wall. 'So it beings…' he thought to himself, while flipping his hair out of his eyes. Silently he crept down the hall, and into his own room. The dark haired vampire threw open the window's, and jumped into the night, intent on finding someone very dear to someone he knew very well…

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Wow… That came out pretty fast, considering the fact that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm SO sorry… My computer broke, and I haven't been able to use it… At the moment I'm at a friends house, and she's letting me use hers… god she's great n.n;; anyway, sorry for any spelling errors or what not, but I had to get this done fast, so I could go finish Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
